


Holy Batman, it's Christmas!

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending, Bruce stays in Gotham with John and Selina.... Christmas is just around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Batman, it's Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Response to The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme. Original prompt by bradygirl_12 was: 
> 
> After the Batman saves Gotham from the bomb, the Christmas season is in full swing and the grateful citizenry suddenly wants the Bat symbol on everything: Bat-shaped ornaments for the tree, Bat wrapping paper, Bat plushies, a giant Bat-shaped star on top of the tree at City Hall…
> 
> I’d love to see Bruce’s reaction to this (he doesn’t go off to Europe with Selina for this particular prompt) and the reactions of the people around him. Playing it straight would be fun though I’m sure some cracky elements can work their way in. ;)
> 
> Fill can be gen but if pairings, I’m partial to Bruce/Jim or Bruce/John, and wouldn’t mind hints of Alfred/Lucius. ;) Selina sticking around to add her snark would be delish!

Bruce clutched his side as he shifted in the bed, blinking his eyes as he focused on the twinkling lights in the middle of the room. It was a Christmas tree, with the most garish decorations he’d ever seen. He managed to stand, crossing over to it. 

His fingers brushed against the emblem he was very familiar with, but not on a blue, sparkly ornament. There was just so much glitter. He growled, his gaze flickering around the room to see even more garish decorations. Silver bat garland, wreaths with red and green bats… they were everywhere, but they didn’t strike the fear they were supposed to. 

“What are you doing up?” 

Bruce glared at Blake, gesturing wildly around the room. “What is this?” 

A smile brightened up his face as he glanced at the tree, “Christmas decorations.” 

“They’re horrible.” He gasped, unable to grasp what he had woken up to. “This is…” he tried to search for the right word. “Sacrilegious.” He pursed his lips, glaring at the tree.

“Don’t make a face,” John scolded, “Gotham is celebrating their hero.”

Bruce huffed, tensing slightly as he felt the heat of John’s hand on his back. His body soaked it in and there was a flutter in his stomach. He still didn’t understand these feelings when he was alone with Blake.

“Back to bed,” he added as Bruce reluctantly took the help, but steered him to the sofa instead, not wanting to go back to bed just yet. He had enough of just lying in bed.

“You should take it down,” Bruce hissed as he sat down, jarring his wound. 

“It’s my place and I like it.” Blake insisted, picking up what appeared to be a plump Santa plushy from the coffee table. “Isn’t it cute?” He asked as he turned it around and he was able to see the white batman emblem on his rotund belly. 

He groaned, “Cute isn’t the word I’d use.” 

“I would have never guessed that you’d be such a Grinch.” Blake teased lightly, “But not to worry, I got you a gift.” He pointed to Bruce’s lap and he glanced down.

Bruce’s eyes widened with shock as he took in the red silk boxer shorts with green and white bats. “Blake.”

He chuckled, “You just have no holiday spirit.” 

Bruce pursed his lips together, pausing for a moment. “I never had much reason to celebrate.”

“Neither have I,” Blake offered as he sat down beside him. “But you have given me a reason.”

Bruce nodded, not knowing what to say. He glanced over at the cheesy decorations as he ran his fingertips over the silky fabric. 

Blake bumped his shoulder against his, “It grows on you.” 

“It’s garish.” He grumbled, shaking his head as he found himself leaning into Blake and was comforted when he didn’t pull away. 

“You haven’t seen anything,” he grinned. “Wait until see you City Hall.”

“Do I even want to know?” Bruce questioned, not sure if he did. 

“There are these huge bat snowflakes hung all over and there’s a ginormous silver Batstar that tops the tree.” He whispered almost in awe. “It’s really beautiful.”

“Bats are to conjure fear,” he insisted. “Not Christmas cheer.”

Blake laughed, smiling brightly. “They conjure hope and love,” he corrected. “And dedication to the people of Gotham. You’re our savior in time of need.” 

Bruce eyes widen slightly, his heart skipping a beat at his words. It was almost too much, he didn’t realize that the city he cared for would ever care for him in return. It was almost overwhelming. 

“And the reason they’re able to celebrate Christmas this year, hope was lost.” Blake continued his voice light and filled with pure emotion. He squeezed Bruce’s hand. “Perhaps later you can see for yourself.”

Bruce nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Blake’s wrist. “Perhaps.” He turned his gaze to him, startling slightly at the look of pure admiration and love in his eyes. 

Blake pulled his hand back, glancing away as he schooled his features and Bruce was disappointed in the mask he donned. He understood it, they talked about this before. It was easier, but he wasn’t sure if it was. It suddenly felt too complicated and he ached to see the real thing now that he’d seen a glimpse of it. 

“You should rest,” Blake began. “It’s only been a few days since…” 

Bruce cut him off with a kiss, the movement surprising both of them. It was slightly awkward, their noses bumping against each other as their lips brushed lightly, almost platonically together. It was barely a taste of him and Bruce wanted more. They paused, each drawing in a deep breath as their lips hovered, lingering.

Blake licked his lips and Bruce bit back a moan when his tongue brushed against his own lips. And that was all he needed to spur him into action and he cupped his face, kissing him once more. This time their lips meet in urgency, seeking and tasting, their tongues battling for control. 

The door opened with a flourish and they jumped apart, Bruce dragged in a ragged breath as he watched hungrily as Blake licked at his swollen lips and he admired the rosy flush that heated Blake’s skin.

Bruce settled back, grinning as Blake rushed to help Selina with her bags. 

“I got these ridiculous batcookies that looked practically sinful,” she began. “And have you been down Main Street lately? It looks like Batman barfed a million dollars’ worth of tinsel all over the place.” She paused as she looked over Blake and then looked over at Bruce. Her brows shot up, a smile playing at her lips. “Did I miss something?”

“No, nothing,” Blake dismissed quickly, but there was no fooling Selina and she simply smirked in response. 

“It’s about time,” she leaned into Blake. “He’s a damn good kisser too.” She staged whispered, winking over at Bruce.

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle as Blake flushed deeply and Bruce ached to kiss his heated skin. “Yeah,” Blake rubbed at his neck, glancing down before stealing a glance at Bruce. 

Selina gestured to the tree. “Oh, and I grabbed some batcicles for the tree.” 

“Batcicles?” Bruce grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

She handed them to Blake, whose eyes lit up. “Now, these are awesome.” He threw one over at Bruce who caught it and groaned as he examined the sparkling plastic icicle that was shaped like a bat. “Perfect.” Blake smiled as he added them to the tree. 

Bruce shook his head, handing it back to Blake. Their fingers brushed together and Bruce felt a spark that ignited a surge of warmth in his groin and he smirked. Now this he could get used to. He glanced once more at the decorated tree, Blake was right it had grown on him. This Christmas was looking up.


End file.
